


YUANFEN FEST ROUND 1: GUESS WHO'S

by yuanfenbd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanfenbd/pseuds/yuanfenbd





	YUANFEN FEST ROUND 1: GUESS WHO'S

 

The long wait is over! After two weeks of posting, our first round is finally wrapping up but before anything else, let's play a little game! Try to guess who among our talented pool of authors wrote which fic! We gathered a diverse collection for this round — from college AUs, to coming-of-age fic, to supernatural themes among many others! But if you read enough fic or know a particular author, surely there must be some whose writing struck a chord or seemed familiar with you.

Can you make enough guesses before we post our reveals? See our master list below!

 

  
♡ **DAY 1**  ♡

 

 

 

 

> **[Red Sunset Glow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11740899)**  by anonymous
> 
> T | 35.7k 
> 
> If someone had told Kyungsoo that all it takes to shut Baekhyun up—and, maybe, get over his fears—is one simple, one scary kiss, maybe he would have tried it sooner. Maybe.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Hop in, I can take you there (Follow the path to my heart)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11742690)**  by anonymous
> 
> E | 12.2k 
> 
> Baekhyun, who doesn’t believe in love at the first sight, meets a cute guy called Kyungsoo while visiting his grandmother on the countryside and he thinks that Kyungsoo might be the one. The only obstacle is that Kyungsoo is a cucumber farmer.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Let Me Care, You Deserve So Much Better](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11742744)** by anonymous
> 
> M | 8.4k
> 
> What Kyungsoo sees in the newly acquainted Baekhyun is someone who deserves a lot more. Baekhyun doesn't see it himself, but Kyungsoo is about to change everything he's ever known.
> 
>  
> 
> **[(Oh!) I Can't Stop](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11742855) ** by anonymous
> 
> E | 4.9k
> 
> Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are roommates, Baekhyun’s had a big secret crush on Kyungsoo since forever, Chanyeol and Jongdae are questionable friends. Well.

 

 

♡  **DAY 2**  ♡

 

 

 

 

> **[I Could Be The One To Set You Free](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11743413) ** by anonymous
> 
> M | 20.8k
> 
> (fake dating!au) Actor Do Kyungsoo thinks that he is too good at leaving love, but Idol Byun Baekhyun teaches him otherwise because loving someone can be simple.
> 
>  
> 
> [**a cataclysm of minor proportions** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11744196)by anonymous
> 
> M | 6.6k
> 
> Roommates!AU. Kyungsoo finds a kitty on the streets on his way home and brings it to their apartment to take care of it, but apparently Baekhyun is afraid of cats?
> 
>  
> 
> [**If You Like Me, Say You Like Me**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11744952) by anonymous
> 
> M | 3k
> 
> It shouldn't be so difficult for Baekhyun to figure out his Kyungsoo problem, not that he has one.
> 
>  
> 
> **[it don't run in our blood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11746683) ** by anonymous
> 
> M | 14k
> 
> When crown prince Kyungsoo learns he's been betrothed to someone since before he was born, he has a hard time trying to adjust to the idea before his fiancé arrives at the palace. It doesn't help that his husband-to-be defies all his expectations - but in the worst or best way?

 

 

♡  **DAY 3**  ♡

 

 

 

 

> **[Revisions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11754477) ** by anonymous
> 
> E | 11.3k
> 
> It wasn’t as if liking Kyungsoo was a big secret; like it’d be out of character or weird for him. He was out and Professor Do was a fairly liked, and lusted after, instructor on campus. Still there was something unsettling to Baekhyun about making it concrete, even for a moment.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Limes and Coastlines](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11759274) ** by anonymous
> 
> M | 28.3k
> 
> Answers submerge when you've faced the eye of the storm—thus, Kyungsoo stood on his toes, nearing the ledge, gazing into the dark, deep end. Close to pulling back, closer to falling in.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Love is Forever (Your Forever is All That I Need)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11762934/chapters/26515848) ** by anonymous
> 
> T | 76.8k
> 
> "I’ve never felt forever when I kissed someone. Have you?" Baekhyun heard himself whisper, voice as gentle as the first notes of a lullaby meant to tame a child’s fear and lure them into a gentle slumber filled with nothing but sweet melodies to dance around with instead.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Winter Heat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11791686)** by anonymous
> 
> E | 23.5k
> 
> Kyungsoo and Baekhyun somehow, conveniently, get trapped together in a snowstorm and are forced to survive. Easier said than done since they can't stand each other.
> 
>  

 

♡  **DAY 4**  ♡

 

 

 

 

> [**Engraved in Your Heart**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11794752/chapters/26601900) by anonymous
> 
> E | 28.2k
> 
> Highschool!AU where Baekhyun, high school bad boy and leader of a street gang, falls in love with a social outcast, the blind kid, Kyungsoo.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Be Careful What You Wish For](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11795172)**  by anonymous
> 
> M | 7.3k
> 
> Baekhyun didn't expect Yixing to suddenly go out of town and ask him to house sit. He also wasn't expecting to find and break a cool looking crystal orb in his attic. He especially wasn't expecting a man named Do Kyungsoo to appear of it and give him a hard time. That's for sure.
> 
>  
> 
> **[redamancy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11797032)** by anonymous
> 
> M | 4.5k
> 
> Oddly, he feels like he’s on a ‘time out’, the kind that children get from their parents when they do something bad and have to reflect about it in the corner. Except, Baekhyun is a grown up man and Kyungsoo is supposed to be his bandmate-cum-boyfriend.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Pen Me Down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11800893)** by anonymous
> 
> M | 7.7k
> 
> “I would rather kill a panda.” “You’re terrible. They are endangered!” “That should tell you much I hate the idea of kissing him then.”

 

 

♡  **DAY 5**  ♡

 

 

 

 

> **[Penny for your Socks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11805309)**  by anonymous
> 
> M | 5.2k
> 
> Baekhyun didn't expect his soulmate to be so unfashionable; Kyungsoo knew his was an asshole.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Another Dream Away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11816418)** by anonymous
> 
> T | 15.9k
> 
> For years Baekhyun has dreamed of a dragon prince, living out his everyday life within the confines of the dragon realm. What he hadn't realized was that the dragon prince dreamed of him too.
> 
>  
> 
> **[he says hello when he leaves, goodbye when he arrives](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11824245) ** by anonymous
> 
> M | 10k
> 
> Who would have thought summoning a fifth level demon to win a singing contest could have such interesting consequences? Certainly not Byun Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Simmer, Sizzle, Savour](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11825247) ** by anonymous
> 
> M | 8.7k
> 
> Kyungsoo just doesn't know what to do about his student from hell.
> 
>  

 

♡  **DAY 6**  ♡

 

 

 

 

> **[Sick and Sweet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11826123)** by anonymous
> 
> M | 2.3k 
> 
> Kyungsoo gets sick on a Sunday and Baekhyun’s there to help him get well.
> 
>  
> 
> **[On top of the world, we are together](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11828235) ** by anonymous
> 
> Not Rated | 5.9k
> 
> Everything is going right in Kyungsoo’s life. He never thought it can get even better, until Byun Baekhyun came along.
> 
>  
> 
> **[My One and Only](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11833131)**  by anonymous
> 
> E | 19.8k
> 
> Hybrid!Baekhyun just loves his human so much, which is why he tries to be happy for Kyungsoo's relationships, even if they make his poor heart hurt so mysteriously much.
> 
>  
> 
> **[You and Me (Equals World War 3)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11835606) ** by anonymous
> 
> G | 14.3k
> 
> Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are rival singers, until their labels decide to debut them as a duo for a project. Cue pranks, awkward meetings and bickering galore. But in the end, could their shared passion for music and the fact that they may have more in common than they thought, be enough to overcome their rivalry?

 

 

♡  **DAY 7**  ♡

  

 

 

 

> **[true blue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11837484)**  by anonymous
> 
> E | 25k
> 
> With things going sharply downhill at the newspaper, Kyungsoo has two options. One: He could lose his job and say goodbye to his journalistic career entirely. Two: He could do his best to ruin Byun Baekhyun's reputation. The choice, in his opinion, is obvious. Or he thought it was, at least.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Trouble at the Sandbox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11837691) ** by anonymous
> 
> G | 23.7k
> 
> Kyungsoo didn't plan on going to the park. He also didn't plan on meeting Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> **[The Janitor's Closet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11851377)**  by anonymous
> 
> M | 3.2k
> 
> “Hey fat ass, do you really have to block the hall?”
> 
> “I’m not sure if that’s my problem when there’s enough to go around.”
> 
> “Pfft! Says the guy who can’t even hit a basic falsetto note!”
> 
> “That literally has nothing to do with this conversation and at least I can sing!”
> 
> Jongdae sighs as he closes his locker. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun throwing argument after argument at each other.
> 
> “They have to be fucking.” He says. “There’s no way two people that are always this irritated with each other but always together aren’t fucking.”
> 
> Chanyeol let’s out a laugh. “No way.” He looks down at Jongdae who looks up at seriously. His face falls. “No way!”
> 
>  
> 
> **[Soul Ink](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/YuanfenFest/works/12015324) ** by anonymous
> 
> M | 26.6k
> 
> Baekhyun’s favourite past time is to pretend to work whilst day dreaming about the new tattoo artist.
> 
>  

 

♡  **DAY 8**  ♡

 

 

 

 

> **[The power of a crush](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11901969) ** by anonymous
> 
> M | 2k
> 
> Kyungsoo gets crushed.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Stay By My Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11873082) ** by anonymous
> 
> Baekhyun didn't want a bodyguard but Kyungsoo showed up to work anyway. Maybe he doesn't mind it as much as he thinks.
> 
>  
> 
> **[hear my story, set me free](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11894547) ** by anonymous
> 
> M | 9.4k
> 
> Kyungsoo just wants to get the job done and go home to his dog, but Baekhyun has other plans. Alternatively, where Baekhyun and Kyungsoo pry open each others' hearts and lay their stories out for display.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Drifting Lights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11902026) ** by anonymous
> 
> M | 10.6k
> 
> Librarian Do Kyungsoo and intern Yixing have gotten quite a number of complaints of damaged books. After a bit of detective work, they found one common clue - they’re all missing page 241.

 

 

♡  **DAY 9**  ♡

  

 

 

 

> **[Breath of the Forest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11914653)** by anonymous
> 
> G | 12.3k
> 
> Baekhyun wants to explore the forbidden forest on the edge of town. He leaves Kyungsoo and enters the woods by himself, forcing Kyungsoo to run after him before he gets hurt or in trouble. The only problem: Kyungsoo has asthma.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Tug of War](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11917659)** by anonymous
> 
> E | 30.2k
> 
> Baekhyun feeds off of affection... literally. Without affection and love, he will wither away. Enter Kyungsoo, the last man Baekhyun should fall for, the man that drains the life from everyone he touches.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Words of Fate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11919684) ** by anonymous
> 
> G | 3.5k
> 
> How is Kyungsoo supposed to find his soulmate when his only clue to lead him to them is the word written on his wrist that no one could understand?
> 
>  
> 
> **[say you won't let go](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11920785) ** by anonymous
> 
> E | 3.4k
> 
> “What’s the safety word?” Kyungsoo asks. “ _Dracarys_ ,” Baekhyun replies.
> 
>  

 

♡  **DAY 10**  ♡

 

 

 

 

> **[As Easy as Breathing (In, Out, In, Out, In Out)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11930649) ** by anonymous
> 
> M | 39.9k
> 
> Falling in love with Baekhyun was just like breathing - easy, natural. It was everything else that was hard. (A Howl's Moving Castle AU)
> 
>  
> 
> **[Did someone say cute?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11932500) ** by anonymous
> 
> M | 2.4k
> 
> Baekhyun is crazy for cute things, and Kyungsoo is super cute. He falls head over heels, low-key obsessed and melting inside whenever Kyungsoo does something especially adorable. Kyungsoo refuses to believe he's cute though.
> 
>  
> 
> **[leave me breathless](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11933586) ** by anonymous
> 
> M | 8.4k
> 
> If Baekhyun had the chance to call the police on someone so handsome he knocks the air out of his lungs, the perfect time would be now.
> 
>  
> 
> **[kissing the devil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11934348) ** by anonymous
> 
> M | 10.1k
> 
> A cry rings in his ears and all Baekhyun's struck by is the familiarity.

 

 

♡  **DAY 11**  ♡

 

 

 

 

> **[Count On Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11947608)** by anonymous
> 
> M | 8k
> 
> Kyungsoo happened to discover not the El Dorado but a key to deepen his connection with Baekhyun through the latter's secret tumblr dashboard.
> 
>  
> 
> **[under the same sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12052251) ** by anonymous
> 
> G | 21.9k
> 
> It's what Baekhyun liked to call their story: a love that transcended the summer. Includes but is not limited to: lunchboxes, Thursdays, a wall painting, postcards, and sunrises and sunsets.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Kiss Me, Tell Me](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/YuanfenFest/works/12056001) ** by anonymous
> 
> T | 9.2k
> 
> Kyungsoo never expected to have his ass dragged on a challenge. He had no idea what to do next.
> 
>  
> 
> [**good to love**](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/YuanfenFest/works/12058566) by anonymous
> 
> E | 24.8k
> 
> Between Beijing and Tokyo, Kyungsoo finds a stranger, and perhaps so much more.

 

 

✐ **AUTHORS**  ✐

 

 

 

 

> Agrippa
> 
> ambrosiaplease
> 
> anon_nim
> 
> babychocosoo
> 
> baekdsooshi @ AFF
> 
> Bbaegi
> 
> cabbages
> 
> cheesenim
> 
> crownjules
> 
> Daphnean
> 
> dosmilkshake
> 
> encoru
> 
> endboss
> 
> fadetomorrow
> 
> foxxlight
> 
> heartshapedlips
> 
> jkl_401
> 
> Junchenny
> 
> kissmebaek
> 
> kozens
> 
> kumo_is_kumo
> 
> kynqso
> 
> lady-serendipity (jenzz)
> 
> lispkid @ tumblr
> 
> london9calling
> 
> marcel
> 
> mochified
> 
> quebaek
> 
> reihino
> 
> sehnsvcht
> 
> SmilingTeresa
> 
> subduedblue
> 
> sunsethue
> 
> taegyungie
> 
> taeyeons
> 
> UNCONQU3R3D
> 
> vavole
> 
> wisteries
> 
> X_yehet_pcy
> 
> yibaek
> 
> Yifanning
> 
> zannen

 


End file.
